Meeting of Fate
by Skitty13
Summary: Dawn was walking through Bewilder Forest happily until she heard a mysterious crashing noise somewhere in the distance... Ikarishipping!
1. Chapter 1

Meeting of Fate

Chapter 1

I got this story idea today! When I first got up, oddly enough. Must have been the music I was listening too.

This is going to be a short story probably but it's Ikarishipping! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon. I mention this in every story and chapter though... :/

* * *

Paul looked back to the wild Ursaring that was slowly advancing on him. Slowly backing away, he heard the ground slowly breaking away behind him.

He had accidentally stumbled upon a group of Usaring earlier. Only with Sneasel on hand he managed to hold off and defeat all but one, the only that beat Sneasel. Thus leaving him in his current situation.

Muttering angrily under his breath, Paul glared at the Ursaring.

"If I had brought more Pokemon with me, you would've been mine by now," Paul snarled.

He heaved out a breath. Two options. He only had two options to choose from. Attempting to run by the Ursaring might get him injured due to it's agreesiveness. Jumping off the cliff would get him away as well, injuries seemed very likely though.

Ursaring took another step forward.

_It's now or never, _Paul grimaced.

He turned and jumped forward.

...

Dawn walked happily along the path through Bewilder Forest toward Jubilife City. Jubilife City was hosting a Pokemon Contest in a month. Dawn had figured that it would be easier to stay in Jubilife for a month than rush to Hearthome City for it's contest in one week. She knew she wouldn't make it anyways.

Dawn smile watching the wild Pokemon scamper by. It was pretty peaceful at the moment despite the fact the forest was called Bewilder Forest. Suddenly a roar of a Ursaring made her jump. It was later followed with crashing sounds.

_What's going_ on? Dawn thought. _That was NOT peaceful._

On a normal situation she would head FAR away from the noise she heard a short distance ahead, but her curiosity from time to time would kick in and she had to find out what happened. This time curiosity won.

Dawn headed towards the noise, she had plenty of time anyways. Quivering with excitement and fear, she quietly stepped into a small clearing.

Gasping, her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. She stepped closer to the body laying on the ground, it looked injured badly so it was hard to tell if the person was living or not. She leaned down slightly. Breathing. He was breathing, barely but still alive.

Letting out her breath she was holding, Dawn poked the lavender haired boy. No response. Grabbing his shoulder she shook him.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Dawn shouted. "Wake up!"

Still nothing.

She looked up, a cliff was displayed in front of her.

_Other than the way I came into this clearing there isn't another way to get here. The other sides are over crowded with vegitation, _Dawn thought, her brain processing what might have happened. _Cliff... possibilities of falling... No way!..._

Quickly glancing to her right, Dawn could see Jubilife City in the distance. Pulling out her phone, Dawn punched in the number for help.

"Hello? Yes, I need help. I found someone unconscious in the forest, it looks like their in need of help immediately. I'm on the edge of Bewilder Forest by the cliff," Dawn explained. Listening carefully, Dawn sighed in relief. "One minute? Okay, thank you."

Dawn put her phone away and sat down next to the boy. _This day turned from peaceful to eventful fast._

Looking over at him, Dawn felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She shook her head, she couldn't fall for him. She didn't even know his name or who he was.

_I wondered what happened, _Dawn sighed. _He would be pretty cute without all the scratches. Wait. Cute?_

Looking up she saw an ambulance coming, standing up Dawn waved. Catching their attention, Dawn watched them lift the boy into the bed in the ambulance. She followed them to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

So much action!

This usually happens later chapters... Oh well!

I've been writing for around a month now, so I've decided to become a Beta Reader. I love to read and I want to help others! Still figuring it out though... -_-"

Don't forget if you _want_ to give a review. Feedback let's me know how I'm doing. :)

Anyways, thank you for reading and stay safe! (Cliffs are DANGEROUS!)

~Skitty13


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting of Fate

Chapter 2

Wrapped up in the action anyone?

Poor Paul... you readers should know what happened. Dawn doesn't know any of it though.

Here you go! Chapter 2, read it and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Skitty13 does not own Pokemon

* * *

Dawn sat waiting outside the emergency care doors, waiting. The red light above the door was still glowing. Looking down at her Poketch, Dawn sighed. It's been exactly an hour.

_Is it even possible to worry so much for a stranger? _Dawn thought. The red light flicked off, Dawn blinked in surprised. Was she seeing things? Nurse Joy walked out with a tight smile. She wasn't seeing things, Dawn let out her breath.

"Are you Paul's friend or relative?" Nurse Joy asked.

_Paul?_ Dawn thought. _Oh, the guy's name is Paul..._

"No," Dawn replied. "I was the one who found him. I was wondering, is he, I mean Paul, okay?"

"Well, his injuries are minor and should heal within a month's time." Nurse Joy explained. "But he must have hit his head on something, he's in a coma."

Dawn paled. "A coma?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "He'll be in room 103. Please excuse me, I need to call his relatives."

Dawn thanked Nurse Joy and headed to room 103.

_What happened? Did he actually fall off the cliff? _Dawn thoughts raced. _Calm down, Dawn! He's in a coma, he'll wake up some day._

Dawn sat down on the chair near Paul's bed. She remembered hearing people in comas might be able to hear you when you talk to them. Why not give it a try?

"Hi Paul. My name is Dawn," Dawn said bubbly. "I'm a coordinator, I want to be a Top Coordinator one day. That's my dream. What about you? I'm guessing you're a trainer."

Not expecting a response, Dawn continued her happy chatter.

"The truth is I started my journey only a few months ago. Truth is, I lost my first contest." Dawn paused thinking back. "I'm improving though! I received my second ribbon only a month ago."

"You see, I'm planning to participate in Jubilife City Pokemon Contest in a month. We're in Jubilife City by the way," Dawn sighed. "When I was walking through Bewilder Forest, I didn't expect to see you there. What happened anyways? Did you fall off the cliff? Nurse Joy said your injuries weren't too bad, except the fact you're in a coma."

"I'm guessing your lucky you're still alive no matter happened," Dawn gently traced the scratch on his hand. A single tear rolled off her face. "I remember one of my friends getting hurt once. Only he broke his arm. I really hope you get better, I always get upset when my friends get hurt."

An alarm on her Poketch beeped. Looking down Dawn realized it was dinner time. She rubbed her eyes.

"Well, Paul, looks like it's dinner time now. I'll visit you again soon," Dawn smiled. "It was nice talking to you."

She reached over and gently stroked Paul's hair. Standing up, Dawn headed off to the Pokemon Center's cafeteria to eat dinner.

Pausing at the doorway, Dawn looked back at Paul.

"I hope you wake up soon. I want to meet you someday, maybe we'll be friends."

Continuing her way down the hall, Dawn smiled. Even only knowing his name let her open up to him.

_Paul..._ Dawn thought, _I think I like him. He doesn't even know who I am though... Someday we'll meet that's for sure. Someday..._

* * *

Dramatic gasp!

Paul's in a coma! I don't know if it's possible by falling off a cliff, but whatever! It somewhat works!

Ikarishipping sort of? Dawn's feelings are there, but Paul's are... well not. You guys are probably thinking, "It's doesn't work if Paul's in coma!" Well, you guys are right. Just keep reading and you'll see.

I appreciate the time you have put into reading my story so...

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting of Fate

Chapter 3

Hi hi! You guys ready to read?

Dawn: Ready to what?

OMG! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?

Dawn: The story, obviously. You're the writer, you should know.

Whatever... On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

It had been only two days since Dawn last visit with Paul, but she happily walked into the room anyways.

"Hi Paul!" Dawn sang out. Sitting on the chair, she put her elbows on the side table facing Paul and rest her head on her hands. "You won't believe what I found out yesterday."

No reaction. Dawn continued her happy chatter.

"Nurse Joy called your brother, Reggie I think, but he won't be able to visit until next week. So you have a brother huh, Paul?" Dawn asked, knowing she wouldn't get a response. "I'm an only child, so I don't have anyone other than my mom. She's really nice, but protective of me."

"I love her either way," Dawn smiled, thinking of her mom. Shaking her head, she though of something else. "Nurse Joy healed your Sneasel. She mentioned it was in a pretty bad condition. Were you battling someone before your incident?"

"Sneasel is pretty strong but doesn't seem to socialize with others much. I've heard someone say before that Pokemon can represent their trainers." Dawn tilted her head, leaning back into seat.

"Recently, I've been trying out different combinations with Piplup and Buneary. Like using Piplup's Bubblebeam and Buneary's Bounce. You know, by getting Buneary to bounce on the bubbles. Their timing is a little off though..."

"Is this boring?" Dawn paused. "I should talk about something else. Hm..."

Looking out the window, she saw a poster advertising for a singing competition later that week pinned onto a tree.

"Oh yeah! There's a singing competition this week. Today's Monday, and the competition is Friday... I've been thinking about registering for it. I have until Wednesday to decide to if I want to participate."

Thinking it over, Dawn nodded enthusiastically.

"You know what, I'll do it! Which song to sing though?" Dawn pondered. "Hmm..."

"Either way, not being a stalker or anything, Nurse Joy told me you're a trainer planning to get all the Gym Badges. Two badges already huh, Paul? That's amazing! I'll have to watch you battle next time. I haven't seen a gym battle before. Sounds exciting."

"It's only been three days since you were here, Paul. I probably shouldn't expect you get up so soon." Dawn sighed looking at the purple haired boy. "Some people don't get up until a few months, some a year or even more."

"No need to worry! You'll get up eventually!" she exclaimed, saying her catch phrase. "My mom always says 'That's when I worry the most.' when I say that. No need to worry, that it."

Dawn suddenly realized something. She knew Paul, or at least somewhat, but he didn't know her. She hit herself in the forehead.

"Enough of that, I haven't been able to tell you more about me. I'm very self centered by the way," Dawn joked.

"Where to start? Beginning, right. I grew up with my mom in Twinleaf Town. My father, I have no idea who he is. My mom, Johanna, was a Top Coordinator. That's probably why I want to be a coordinator as well. It's amazing how one can make a single move look brilliantly. I'm thirteen, going on fourteen in another two months."

"I love pink, shopping and cute Pokemon, I guess I would be a girly girl then. Um... I don't like Plusle or Minun. There's a story behind it, I could tell you if you don't get up and laugh." Shutting the door, Dawn sat back down. "I'm serious by the way, laugh and you'll be knocked right back into your coma."

"Back into preschool, my school had a Plusle and Minun. One day, me, Kenny and Leona were in charge of taking the two Pokemon. I must done something to upset them, because they shocked me causing me hair to stick up and sparkle. Thus leading my classmates to call me, Diamond Dandruff, later turned into Dee Dee."

Glancing down at Paul's same reaction for the past three days, Dawn sighed in relief.

"I should practice my Pokemon's moves," Dawn stood up. She gently rubbed Paul's hand. "I'll visit again soon, Paul. You're a good person to talk to."

_What song should I use?_ Dawn thought, thinking of the singing competition.

* * *

You guys can choose the song! I have a bunch of songs on my phone that I know most of the lyrics to. So go check out my poll!

Dawn: When is Paul going to get up anyways? It's kinda odd, being the only one talking.

Someday! Keep your patience.

Dawn: Okay~! So review, vote in the poll and...?

That's my job! Thanks for being a co-host, though.

Dawn: No problem! See you guys in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading! Have yourself an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting of Fate

Chapter 4

So after a few suggestion and me joking around about Dawn singing "Get Up" by Big Time Rush (LOL that would be funny XD) The song will be: I Think I'm Falling For You by Colbie Caillat

Thanks for all your inputs and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song!

* * *

_Wednesday,_ Dawn thought happily. _Good thing I was able to sign up and choose my song in time. It's been another two days since my last visit. Is this turning in a habit?_

Walking into room 103, Dawn grinned.

"Hey, Paul! I'm back!" Dawn cheerfully greeted. "I just registered for the Singing Competition! Guess what song?"

By now she knew, not to expect a response anyways. Might as well, continue.

"I'm singing I Think I'm Falling For You by Colbie Caillat," Dawn sat down, blushing. "I've practiced for a while already. Want to hear?"

Pulling out her phone, Dawn scrolled through her songs and tapping at the right song. The music quietly filled the room.

Opening her mouth, she began to sing.

"_I don't but, I think I may be, falling for you. Drop it so quickly. Maybe I should, keep this to myself. Wait until I know you better, I am trying not to tell you, but I want to, but I'm scared to hear what you say. So I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head." _Dawn sang, thoughts of Paul crossed her mind. Shaking her head she continued.

"_I've been spendin' all my time, just thinkin' you. I don't know what to, I think I'm falling for you. I've been waiting all my life, and now I found you. I don't know what to, I think I'm falling for you. I'm falling for you,"_ Smiling Dawn stood up to walk around.

_"As I'm standing here and you hold my hand. Pull me towards you and we start to dance. All around us, I see nobody here in silence, it's just you and me. I'm trying not tell you, but I want to, but I'm scared to hear what you say. So I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head."_

Going back to the chorus, Dawn sat back down.

"_I've been spendin' all my time, just thinkin' you. I don't know what to, I think I'm falling for you. I've been waiting all my life, and now I found you. I don't know what to, I think I'm falling for you. I'm falling for you," _Dawn gently rubbed Paul's hand.

_"Oh, I can't take it. My heart is racing, emotions keep spinning out. __I've been spendin' all my time, just thinkin' you. I don't know what to, I think I'm falling for you. I've been waiting all my life, and now I found you. I don't know what to, I think I'm falling for you. I'm falling for you, I think I'm falling for you."_

___"I can't stop think about it, I want you all around me and now I just can't hide it. I think I'm falling for you. I can't stop think about it, I want you all around me and now I just can't hide it. I think I'm falling for you. I'm falling for you."_

"_I'm falling for you." _Dawn finished, slightly out of breath. She managed to get every song lyric right.

"How was it Paul? I can't wait to sing in the competition on Friday!" Dawn's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "I'll visit you again on Friday to tell you how the competition went, okay?"

"As for now, I should get going. I promised Piplup I would make more Poffins." Dawn laughed thinking of her Pokemon's love for her Poffin recipe. "See you Friday, Paul!"

-Friday-

Dawn cheerfully walked back into the room she was in on Wednesday. It was late Friday afternoon and the singing competition had just finished a few minutes ago.

"You'll never believe what happened!" Dawn exclaimed. Without a pause, she continued "I got third place!"

Dawn happily giggled, "Singing competition are fun. Except someone there decided to sing 'Friday'."

"It's Friday and all but..." Dawn shook her head. "Just no ..."

Dawn smiled, a dreamy look on her face. "You know, there's a reason behind my song choice. I think I'm falling for someone."

"They don't even know me," Dawn sighed. She shrugged it off, yawning, "I'm really tired, so good night Paul."

She help adjusts Paul's blankets and headed towards the door.

"Sweet dreams, Paul."

* * *

In one of the next chapters, someone's going to make a little guest appearance! Anyone remember who?

When I was typing, I thought of Megumi's song (Special A). I love that song, so pretty...

Well, here's a question for you reader to think about: Why does Dawn keep visiting Paul even though she barely know him?

I'm not looking for an answer, but think about it. Sorry for being a little rushed, but this allows me to get the time to go by faster. You know how there's a month until the contest? Yeah... I'm not writing 30 chapters...

Thanks for reading and have yourself an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting of Fate

Chapter 5

Here comes some special characters!

Dawn: So, who are they?

Just read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Dawn sighed. She had just ran around the city chasing her newly caught Pachirisu. It was kind of her fault telling Pachirisu if they went for a walk he would get a Poffin after. Looks like walking turned into sprinting. After pausing to catch her breath for five minutes, she decided to visit Paul.

Opening the door, she smiled. "Hey, Paul!"

She froze in her tracks. There was someone sitting in the chair. He had darker purple hair in a ponytail like style. He was wearing a peachy coloured shirt with a blue green apron on top. He was wearing a shocked and surprised expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry," Dawn ducked her head. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

She turned back towards the door, "I'll take my leave now."

"Stop, it's okay." the guy laughed. "You can stay if you want, my name is Reggie."

"Reggie?" Dawn repeated, thinking. "Oh! You're Paul's older brother right?"

She sat down in the other chair in the room near Paul's bed.

"Yep," Reggie smiled. He cocked his head. "I didn't think Paul would have any friends visiting him. He's really cold and anti-social."

"Technically, I'm not a friend," Dawn replied, rubbing her arm. "I'm the one who found him. My name is Dawn by the way."

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much," Reggie replied.

_Dawn's not a friend to Paul yet she visits Paul,_ Reggie thought. _Is there something going on between the two?_

"So Dawn?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like Paul?"

"What-?" Dawn regained her balance of almost falling off her chair. "Paul? I only met him unconscious. W-w-why would I l-l-like him?"

Reggie laughed. "Okay, just wondering."

Dawn and Reggie continued their happy chatter.

"I need to go soon," Reggie apologized. "But watch over Paul for me okay?"

"Okay Reggie, have fun with your breeding jobs!" Dawn waved as Reggie got up to go.

Reggie snickered, _Maybe the two will get together when Paul wakes up. He better wake up soon!_

Dawn poked Paul.

"You're brother is really nice Paul," Dawn smiled. "I need to get going too."

She got up, ready to leave. "Bye, Paulie!"

Two days later... So, Thursday...

Dawn grumbled walking into the room.

"That Kenny!" Dawn fumed. "Afternoon, Paul."

She sat in the chair angrily.

"Today, my friend Kenny passed by. So, we sat down and had a chat to catch up on things. Of all things he could talk about he decided to teased me!" Dawn grumbled madly.

-Flashback-

_"Kenny?" Dawn asked. "Is that you?"_

_"Well, isn't it Dee Dee!" Kenny greeted, walking over to her._

_"MY NAME IS DAWN! NOT DEE DEE!" Dawn shouted, glaring at her childhood friend. She sighed, __"So what are you doing in Jubilife City?"_

_"Just passing by, I'm working on a contest move with Priplup." Kenny replied. "You?"_

_"Practicing for the Jubilife City Contest," Dawn responded. Kenny looked at her confused._

_"You're going to wait a week to participate in a contest?" Kenny asked. _

_Dawn nodded, "I've actually been here for about two weeks now."_

_"Really?" Kenny laughed. "You're so impatient though! Remember when..."_

-Flashback end-

Dawn sighed.

"Sorry about that Paul, Kenny's a childhood friend so he knows how to get me utterly mad." Dawn explained.

"Truthfully, I'm glad he's only passing by. He would make a hard opponent to beat." Dawn remarked. "Only one more week until the double performance in Jubilife City. It's been two weeks since you've been here. Planning on waking up anytime soon?"

Paul didn't move. In fact, if you had walked in earlier that month and looked at him again, he didn't change in any way, shape or form.

"That reminds me, I finally was able to get the move perfected for Buneary and Piplup's performance." Dawn's blue eyes sparkled. "I can't wait!"

"Thinking back," Dawn brought up. "Reggie said you didn't procrastinate after you received a gym badge. Kind of time wasting if you don't get up you know."

Dawn laughed, "Get up soon Paul."

She gently ruffled his hair, blushing. She stood up.

"See you again soon, Paul."

* * *

Two weeks time has past in five chapters. Only one week left until Dawn's Contest.

Heehee, time goes by fast...

Dawn: -grumbling- I can't believe Kenny...

It's okay Dawn! Care to thank our reviewer?

Dawn: Sure! Skitty13 wants to give a special shout out to IchigoHatake, Contestshipper16 and Eeveexme!

Thanks for the reviews!

Dawn: There's more! Thanks to cats12812, Bella Luna 21, IchigoHatake, Lyrachi, and crusherhate for either favourited or is following the story!

Also huge thanks to you, the reader! Glad you guys like it so far!

Dawn: Don't forget to read the next chapter, soon to appear, and see if Paul FINALLY wakes up or not...

We'll see~!

Thanks for reading, yet again, and have yourself a super-awesome day!

~Skitty13


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting of Fate

Chapter 6

Dawn: Welcome back everyone!

Dawn:-turns to Skitty13- You plan out your chapters right?

Uh... Yeah... Why?

Dawn: Can I see the planning?

No! You'll see what happens when time comes.

Dawn: Fine... I'm leaving, I have to prepare for the contest. -leaves room-

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Third Week- Later at night, Wednesday

Dawn bursted into the room, slightly out of breath.

"Hey... Paul..." Dawn sat down. "Sorry I didn't visit again sooner. I was busy preparing for this week's contest."

"Guess what Nurse Joy said? She said all your injuries healed up fine. Isn't that great?" Dawn smiled. "At this rate, all you need to do is wake up."

No reaction. As expected.

A loud crash was heard from outside, thunder and lightning. Dawn watch the lightning flash, lighting of the dim room momentarily.

"Amazing weather, right? It's suppose to be like this until Friday morning." Dawn explained. "Good thing, too. Don't want it rain on my day of success."

"No need to worry!" Dawn cheered, happily. "Nothing bad can happen."

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out. Dawn blinked, she walked over to the window to open the curtain. On her way there, she stumbled but regained her balance. "Woah-! I'm okay! No need to worry!"

Opening the curtains fully has little effect. Sitting back down, Dawn looked at Paul, lost in thought. Hearing a knock at the door, she saw Chansey and Nurse Joy walk in.

"Sorry about the power fuse, the power should be up again in another hour." Nurse Joy explained. "Is there anything, we can do to help before we go?"

Dawn shook her head. Nurse Joy nodded, "If you do we'll be at the main desk."

As Nurse Joy and Chansey left, Dawn looked at Paul. "Looks like my timing of saying things is bad."

Yawning, Dawn rubbed her eyes. The rain gently pattering on the window. Dawn smiled, entwining her fingers with Paul's.

"Sweet dream, Paul," Dawn mumbled, resting her head on the edge of his bed. Her eyes shut, as she drifted into sleep.

Thursday- Late that morning

Dawn sat up, yawning. Her eyes scanning the room. The rain continued pouring down outside. She had fell asleep in Paul's room and was holding his hand.

Gently pulling her hand away, Dawn flushed red. _I must have been really tired..._

Patting her hair down, Dawn stood up. Good thing Paul wasn't able to see her bed head. Bad thing Paul was still in a coma.

"Morning Paul," Dawn mumbled. "I'm going to get breakfast."

Dawn headed off, only soon to return after ten short minutes. Happily continuing her happy chatter to Paul, the day passed by quickly for Dawn. Paul still in his coma.

Friday- Sometime in the morning

Dawn walked into the room with her bag, a crestfallen look plastered across her face.

"Hi Paul," she sniffled. "Nurse Joy broke the news to me."

She sat in her usual seat, letting out a breath. "Apparently someone left the Contest Hall door open on Thursday morning. The place is flooded, so they cancelled the contest completely."

She shook her head, and sighed. "Which means I'll be leaving to the next town with a contest later today after shopping. I...I won't be able to visit you anymore."

Dawn grabbed Paul's hand. "No need to worry! Nurse Joy will always be here watching over you. Truthfully, I don't know when you'll ever wake up, but surely soon!"

"Y-you know what Paul?" Dawn asked, blushing madly. "I... I like you. Ever since I first saw you. Love at first sight I guess." She laughed, holding Paul's hand to her cheek.

"I think our meeting was fate. If I wasn't walking through Bewilder Forest at the your incident happened, I might hav not had the chance to meet you. A meeting of fate."

Dropping his hand, she tucked him in carefully.

"I should go now," Dawn gave a weak smile. Leaning over, she kissed his cheek. "Bye Paul. Until we actually meet."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she walked out the room 103, knowing she won't enter this room for a long time.

...

Paul blinked his eyes open, only shutting his eyes again. He could tell he was there was quite a long time. Taking his time, he reopened his eyes. It was a shady day outside. Very cloudy. Tiredly, he turned his head to see a girl with blue hair walk out the room. Shutting his eyes, Paul fell back to sleep. He was finally out of his coma.

* * *

The End!

Paul: -walks in- Short story, indeed. Only two scenes: Pokemon Center and Bewilder Forest.

It worked though...!

Paul: Your readers and you don't like unhappy endings you know.

-cries- So SAD! You're right, I write another chapter or two.

Paul: Putting me in a coma didn't help.

IT WORKED OKAY?!

Paul: Whatever...

Thanks for reading and an update shall appear soon! Stay amazing while you're at it!

~Skitty13


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting of Fate

Chapter 7

As mentioned before, I'm continuing the story!

The story should be wrapping up after this chapter. So one more chapter after this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Paul sat up in bed, it had been only a few hours since he woke up earlier. He looked around the room, ignoring the slight pain in his head. Nurse Joy walked into the room, Chansey following. As soon as she walked into the room, a shocked and surprised look passed her face.

"Oh, you're awake." Nurse Joy smiled.

Paul took the glass of water on the side of the bed, then asked, "What happened?"

"Well, you were found in Bewilder Forest by your friend unconscious, in your coma. You were then brought to this Pokemon Center in Jubilife City and stayed in your coma for a month." Nurse Joy explained.

"I see..." Paul muttered.

_A friend? _Paul thought.

"Who was the... friend?" Paul asked. Chansey left the room.

"Dawn," Nurse Joy replied. "She had long blue hair."

_Blue hair?_ A look of realization crossed his face. _The girl leaving my room as I woke up!_

"She visited you a lot over the past month," Nurse Joy noted. Chansey reappeared holding a walker. "Thank you Chansey, this is for you. If you decide to try to walk again, this should help."

Paul nodded, Nurse Joy headed out of the room. Chansey smiled, and head out as well.

_A blue haired girl named Dawn, huh? _Paul thought. He suddenly remembered. Although he wasn't able to see her while in a coma, he remembered hearing her talk to him.

_"Hi Paul. My name is Dawn."_

_"I hope you wake up soon. I want to meet you someday, maybe we'll be friends."_

_"You know, there's a reason behind my song choice. I think I'm falling for someone. ... They don't even know me."_

_"No need to worry!"_

_"...I'll be leaving to the next town with a contest later..."_

_"Y-you know what Paul? I... I like you. Ever since I first saw you. Love at first sight I guess."_

_"Bye Paul. Until we actually meet."_

Paul sighed. He would have to find this mysterious girl soon. Shifting his position, he turned placing his feet on the ground. Slowly, he tried standing up. His legs felt weak, he grabbed the walker. This would take a while.

Other the next two days, Paul spent his time learning how to walk again. Result: success. He had asked Nurse Joy where the next nearby contest was, received a knowing smile before finding out it was in Floaroma Town. Heading through Jubilife City, Paul headed to Route 204. This time with his entire team. He didn't want to waste another month's worth of time in a Pokemon Center doing nothing.

After walking through the cave, no Pokemon worth catching in the area. When he got out of the cave, he saw someone on the path ahead.

...

Dawn had spent her time after leaving Paul shopping. Soon after started to head to Route 204, she made her way through the cave within a one and a half day time period.

_Caves are so confusing, _Dawn sighed. _Maybe I should have thought about making it through the cave instead of thinking of Paul..._

Dawn continued walking along the Route 204 slowly, lost in thought.

_Paul... was he up yet? Is he still in his coma? _Dawn suddenly found the ground come spinning up.

"Ouch," Dawn mumbled sitting up. She looked at what she tripped over. A rock. Sighing, she tried getting up. Pain shot through her ankle immediately.

"Sprained ankle," Dawn murmured. "No need to worry. It only needs a day or two to recover."

_What to do now?_ Dawn thought sitting on the side of the path.

Dawn tilted her head, she heard footsteps quickly approaching. She turned her head to see...

"Paul?" her voice was barely a whisper. He grunted. Dawn looked at the boy, shocked to see him awake.

"Dawn, right?" Paul asked. Dawn nodded meekly, her face red. "You okay?"

"No need to worry!" Dawn smiled, playing with her hair. "I only hurt my ankle. I can probably keep going in a minute."

"..." Paul looked at her in disbelief.

"I can!" Dawn shouted, trying to stand up again, only to fall. Paul grabbed her arm to keep her steady. "Or not..."

Paul sighed, his eyes watching Dawn.

"Come on, troublesome." Paul said. He picked up Dawn in a swift motion, one arm around her back, the other under her knees.

Dawn flushed red. Paul seemed cold but also caring. The walk to Floaroma Town seem much longer than before.

* * *

Dawn: -blushing- ...!

Paul: -smirks-

Well, that was chapter seven! Only one more chapter after this.

Dawn: You were right, it is a short story.

Paul: Way to speak the obvious, troublesome.

Dawn: Troublesome?

You'll see what he means... next chapter! We also need to thank everyone involved again next chapter.

Dawn: No problem! Right Paul?

Paul: ...

It's okay, Paul will talk when time comes. -glares at Paul-

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	8. Chapter 8

Meeting of Fate

Chapter 8

Last chapter time!

Dawn: Skitty13 would like to give a big thanks to ALL you readers out there! Everyone shall be mentioned at the end!

Paul: Just start the story...

Okay! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"Troublesome?" Dawn asked. Paul smirked.

"You visited a stranger for around a month's time and hardly know them," Paul explained. He leaned closer to her ear, voice dropping to a whisper. "I heard you when you were talking the entire time. Troublesome."

Dawn felt her face turn a brighter shade of red, if that was possible. She covered her face.

"You could have just left me in Bewilder Forest when you found me, but you called for help. Jumping off a cliff and surviving is a miracle already, but getting help from some random girl? Unlikely." Paul stated.

"I would've helped anyone who needed help!" Dawn replied, uncovering her face. Realization crossed her face. "You... jumped off a cliff? Why?!"

"Ursaring," Paul simply shrugged. "They're quite dangerous when you only bring one Pokemon."

"Oh."

"I don't get it, you didn't know me much at all yet you like a cold hearted person like me. I didn't think such caring people existed."

"Paul..." Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like you because your you. I had a feeling your personality wouldn't be the nicest but when I saw Weavile that day, I could tell he cared deeply for you."

Paul shrugged.

"Plus," Dawn giggled. "Opposites attract."

Paul shook his head, looking at the sky. The light blue colour was fading and turning dark. "We should probably set up camp for the night."

Dawn nodded. "Put me down please?"

"Alright, troublesome," Paul set her down sitting in the grass.

_I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or be annoyed, _Dawn watched the purple haired boy set up camp. When Dawn pulled out her tent, he took it and help her set it up. Then moved onto his own.

"Thanks Paul!" Dawn called out. She carefully crawled into her tent.

Paul grunted his response. He still found it hard to believe such a positive girl would fall for him. A few minutes later, Dawn reappeared in her pajamas consisting of a pink sweatshirt and sweats.

"How's your ankle?" Paul tossed an apple over to her. Dawn caught it.

"Swelling has gone down, so I might be able to walk normally again tomorrow." Dawn lied. Paul shot a look at her. She looked away and took a bite of the apple.

"Let's see," Paul walked over.

Dawn shook her head, frantically. "I'm okay! No need to worry!"

"Stand up then," Paul smirked. Dawn slowly nodded, getting up. Trying her best not to place any weight on that one foot.

"See?" Dawn wobbled and fell forward. Her eyes widened. She had fallen into a kiss with Paul. Quickly pulling back, she fell down backwards.

"Uh, g-g-good n-night, P-Paul," Dawn squeaked out, starting to head back into her tent.

"Dawn, wait."

Dawn turned her head, to see Paul looking at her.

"Good night." Paul said, Dawn nodded before reentering her tent.

Paul muttered angrily under her breath, "Why didn't I just tell her how I felt?!"

Paul retreated to his own tent. Over the past hour or so, Paul started to see Dawn a bit more than 'troublesome' but wasn't able to tell her how _he _felt about her.

The next morning, Dawn stepped out of her tent in her usual outfit. She took a step back to see she almost walked into Paul.

"Morning Paul!" Dawn greeted.

"Morning, troublesome," Paul replied.

"You could use my real name, you know." Dawn noted. "Should we get going to Floaroma Town now?"

Paul shook his head. "I need to tell you something first."

Dawn nodded, "Okay, what?"

"How's your ankle?" Paul mentally hit himself.

"Much better!" Dawn replied.

"Uh, Dawn... I like-" Paul started.

Dawn put up her hand to stop him. "I know."

"You do?" Paul asked.

Dawn nodded happily.

"Well then," Paul leaned towards her. "You won't mind me doing this..."

He closed the space between them and kissed her. After they broke away, Dawn turned pink.

"We should probably go to Floaroma Town now," Paul noted. Dawn nodded as the two quickly packed back everything. As they were heading to Floaroma Town, Dawn grabbed Paul's hand.

"We're in this together, right?" she asked, cheerfully.

"Right, troublesome." Paul replied, smirking.

* * *

Dawn: MY NAME IS DAWN!

Paul: Of course, troublesome...

Stop! We need to thank people!

Dawn: Right! Special thanks to Eeveexme, IchigoHatake, Contestshipper16, Pokegirl185, willblossom33, Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, and AshRose99 for reviewing and putting in their feedback!

Paul:- mutters something then sighs- Skitty13 wants to thank the following users for favouriting this story: Eeveexme, IchigoHatake, Pokegirl185, cats12812, gamer chix, and willblossom33.

Thank Dawn! Paul! I'll finish it up.

Thanks to Bella Luna 21, Eeveexme, IchigoHatake, Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, Lyrachi, Pokegirl185, cats12812 and crusherhate for following my story!

Also thanks to YOU! Thanks for reading it all the way to the end!

Paul: Injuries to create a story? Really?

What? You have a problem? I'm sure one of our reader would put you in coma to restart this story. Want to?

Paul: ...

Dawn:-looks back from Skitty13 to Paul- Now what?

A challenge! For everyday (a chapter a day) once December starts to write a Pokemon story involving winter or Christmas. A total of 25 or 31 chapters. All it takes is a little time and effort. If anyone wants, give it a try! I'll be doing it, and I want to see other people's creations within a month's time! :)

Dawn: So that just about wraps up everything...

Paul: There's still one last thing.

Right, so...

Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a super-awesome wonderful day!

~Skitty13


End file.
